Werewolves Vs Vampires
by Miamaru Urashima I A.K.A Miamaru the Shadowslayer
Summary: There's been a war between Werewolves and Vampires. There was always a war, silent and unseen, Nobody can see, It's descision time, and this time, The LH crew is stuck in the middle.
1. Werewolves and Vampires

Chapter 1. Call of the Moon

There's a little bit of darkness in all of us, whether we choose to show that side is our own descision, just dont be a raging asshole. - Me

Shinobu Maehara was walking home with Kaolla Su and Sara MacDougal. When She realized she had left her homework at school. She decided to go back right away. When she got there there were a bunch of Gothic people hanging around, along with the Skaters. Shinobu walked past the Gothic people in disgust.

" Ugh, goths, They really scare me." The goths started to look to her as if they just heard what she said. On the way back, after she had gotten her homework, she bumped into somebody and dropped her books, they had hurriedly picked them up.

" I'm so sorry, I should've been watching where I was going."

" Nonsense, the error was all mine." Shinobu, half-expecting to see a nerd just by the way he talked, picked her head up to see one of the skaters with a dog ,no,wait, more like a wolf at his side. She all of a sudden got very flushed and ran away. The pair that had bumped into Shinobu walked into the opposite direction. when the way was clear, the wolf transformed into a young man, in his early teens, like one of the skaters.

" What's up with her?'

" Dunno, maybe, naw, I dont like the look of those vamps shadowing the girl there. Lock and load." The young skater carried quasmechina bullets that induce daylight and a very,very high powered glock. He also carries a holy wakizashi.The young skater does something with his fingers, it looked like an enchantment mixed with snapping your fingers. All of a sudden, he disappeared. The Animagus turned back to a wolf and then followed the invisible young skater.

" She doeswn't like us vampires does she, well, she looks like shes got nice blood."

" Malik, no, Sharr is gonna kill us if we reveal our circle just because a young,blood filled, oh god I havent had human blood in two hundred years, maybe if she doesnt live to tell about it."

" That's better, lets hurry before she gets away." The girls once again make the journey back to the Hinata Inn with two very invisible vampires stalking her. about twenty feet from the vampires stands a lone wolf.

" It's go time."


	2. THe Beginning for Shinobu

sorry guys and gals, my comp is running slow, and im really putting out, ya know writer's block. disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply, also with the wolf gods names. I got that from my book The Sight

Chapter 2 : Love bites literally

Up on the hill the wolf howls and runs down the hill with blinding speed. The Vampires had crept up on Shinobu and her friends when they heard that. They instantly recognized it as a Werewolf warcry.

" Get her now" he hesistated...Big mistake. a gunshot rang out and the Vampire look at it and laughed. He didn't know they were quasmechina bullets that vampire hunters used. Big mistake again. the bullet exploded into light and overtook the other vampire as well. Shinobu started screaming her head off. The wolf grabbed Shinobu, the skater grabbed Kaolla and Sara, and they vanished right before the police came.

" Where are we" Shinobu inquired

" We are at a werewolf safehouse."

" Should we"asks the wolf person

" Yes we have no choice, she knows now and that is part of the wolf code/protocol."

" But it takes supplies and you guys have to kiss...with tongue and all."

" I read the book, I know, the supplies are here anyway."

" oh, oohh, I get it now, you're gonna enjoy this aren't you"

" No! this is strictly for yours and mine and the clan's, hell the whole werewolf nation's safety"

" Yeah, uh Huh."

" Let's just get started."

"Whatever Love bird."

" Shut the HELL up" the lights suddenly turn on and Shinobu is in the middle of a Mika /Mee-Ka/ (I made this up. A sort of a circle with candles filling the whole area except two places). the other spot is filled by the young skater.

" By the way, before I begin. I'm Haru Matsuo (No Idea what this means.) and the animal/ human over there is Nobu Masayuki."

" What's going on"

" I have chosen you and your three friends as werewolves."

" Auuuu.."

" Don't take this as a curse. Tratto and Tor have come together to bless you with the form of wolves. Your first full moon, which is in... three days, will be the final step to achieve this blessing. The first step is for me to transfer that blessing. repeat after me."

" Okay."

" Come wind, come fire, come lera, come earth, hear my beseechment."

"Come wind, come fire, come lera, come earth, hear my beseechment."

" Come Tratto, Come Tor, Come Fenris, Come Moon, hear my cry and my song to the moon, bless me with the power and feeling of the Putnar of the Wild, wolf."

" Come Tratto, Come Tor, Come Fenris, Come Moon, hear my cry and my song to the moon, bless me with the power and feeling of the Putnar of the Wild, the wolf."

Haru suddenly turned into a were-wolf and let out a howl to the moon

"AARRROOooooooooooooo" Shinobu felt something stir inside her. A feeling that she has never felt. The last thing she knew, she let out a howl herself and Haru's and her lips met in the embrace of love, sealing the blessing of Tratto,Tor and Fenris.


	3. Nobu and Haru, getting to know their exp...

_**A/N I'm sooo sorry I 've just been swamped with homework and watching R.O.D over and over again, I forgot why I stopped in the first place, writer's block, I'm through it now and ready to work, I've been a little rushed though, I could use a little feedback though, please, good feedback.**_

****And so it began, all the things, all the memories, stripped away for that brief moment. Shinobu had finally finished the transistion between the lycans and, it is time to intiate the rest, the initiation was not as...intimate as it was for Shinobu. Nobu was the one performing the pentagram blood dots on their right hands. Come time for the training, Su and Sara had mastered their form shaping, it was a day before the full moon(They missed the last one) and they decided to return to Hinata. When they entered everyone had called the police and sent out search parties for them already. The first thing that happened was that Motoko got up and said,  
" Where have you three young ladies been! We were worried sick about yo-...your aura, it has doubled, all three, no wait, theres five of you, and the other two have massive auras"

"Kuso." She hears from outside the door

Motoko opens the door the see Haru and Nobu standing outside.

" Oh, hey, ummm, I am just here to tell you guys that Shinobu, Su,and Sara were all in the exchange student program and they all came to Hong Kong with me. So, umm, I think they told me that they forgot to tell you so I'm here to back them up, can they come and hang out?"

" Oh, Shinobu, Su, Sara, why didn't you tell me that you guys went to Hong Kong?"

" Oh, you three, why didn't you tell me you were taking Chinese as a language?"

Su piped up

" Oh, I guess I just forgot."

Shinobu and Sara said

" Yeah me too."

" I guess it's alright if they go with you."

" Actually, We asked Sensei at school if we could take a leave of absence for a while and come stay here for a while."

" What about your parents, what are they going to-?"

" We don't have any parents, Sensei agreed to watch over us and let us stay at his house in return for some chores and errands." Actually this wasn't entirely true, their parents had died in the epic Battle of Antioch where both sides faced staggering casualties. The Sensei Hiragama Master in the Magicks had taken them in at the age of 4. He treated them like adults, He did not have children...or a wife, so they were raised to be responsible, they still had this enigmatic passion for skateboarding, Hiragama did not know where it originated, but it is good that they are getting excercise, he always told himself when he worried about their health during every skating competion they went to, that was how the teenagers earned their keep around the house, helped pay the bills. Because they win 1,000 with every tournament apiece. The tounaments are as frequent as fender bender accidents. So there was a lot of money raked in.

Keitaro said, " Sure." With Motoko looking as if she was about to release Shin Lightning Slash on someone.

They said, " Cool." They put all their stuff in the rooms they had rented and sat there for a while before remembering that they should bathe. They were about to walk into the stairs leading to the downstairs bath when they saw the sign " Substitute Men's Bath" They decided to go in and saw Keitaro taking Bath, The water covering his Not-To-Be-Mentioned,

" Yo, Can we join you?" Asked Haru

" Sure, It'd be nice not being the only man here for once."

" Oh, yeah, about that, I thought that one girl with the sword was gonna explode when I asked to stay here."

" Yeah, well, she's still getting used to the fact that men aren't all perverts."

" Where'd she get that ide- no, wait, I don't wanna know." said Haru.

" What's with Nobu?"

" Oh, He doesn't talk much, but when he does, he's as annoying as hell, aren't you."

" Yeah right, like you aren't hyper after a doubleshot coffee." Nobu says in annoyance.

"Well, I'm not the one that tried to Acid Drop off the Tokyo U Clock, now did I?" Haru countered.

" Oh, You're that crazy teenager in the news." Keitaro said in reminiscence. They just ignored him.

" Touche', well, as I seem to remember a certain **someone** getting drunk, dousing his board in gas, lighting it on fire, trying to kickflip over a cactus, then landing on a rail that was, **also** on fire."

" Oh, yeah, Sensei knocked me around for that one, well, I pulled it off right?"

" Yeah, at the price of your eyebrows and your bangs."

" Hey, they grew back, and I also remember an Alaska Skate comp where you tried to pick up a hot native chick and ended in Las Vegas."

" Oh yeah, the Alaskan Incident, hey, that's between me and the F.B.I."

" Yeah, and a little certain Reno gambling binge."

" Yeah, well, how about when you thrashed Harvard."

" Oh, yeah, how about three months ago, when we went to A rave and you got so high that you thrashed the place thinking it was a skate park."

" Touche', you win." Nobu says in defeat, Keitaro thoroughly disturbed.

_Who are these people, and, I don't think these guys are a good influence to Shinobu and Su? _Just then, an explosion ricketed Hinata Inn, on it's already disheveled support beams.

" What was that!" All three of them holler in unison.

Dun, Dun Dun, Time for Reviews, please, I need the Ratings

So, Lauren, how was this chapter?

Do you really wanna know?

Yes.

Well ( Pulls out a shotgun and starts to feed shell into it)

What are you doing?

For ever one word you misspell, I'ma shoot you

Chikusho ( Starts to run)

You Can't hide forever! I know your only weakness ( Dangles out a can of Ravioli)

( A sniper shot, blood everywhere, Lauren dead.)

Beeeep 5...4...3...2...1... Respawn

Bad Move Vince, Time to Die now.

Screen starts to fade away with Vince back to a corner and Lauren advancing...slowly.


End file.
